


Lying still

by Windfighter



Series: Abasia [3]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Sorry Emil, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Prompt: BedriddenCharacter: Emil





	Lying still

Emil stared at Sigrun's bed. Lalli was lying under Tuuri's bed, the bed Emil was currently lying in. Every now and then he tried to will his legs into moving, but they were dead weight under the blanket. He put his arm over his eyes and let out a sigh.

”Are you okay?”

Mikkel. Emil let the arm fall down again.

”I hate this.”

”I understand.”

”Do you really?” Emil let out another sigh. ”I'm sorry I'm a dead weight on this mission now.”

”It's not your fault.”

”I mean, in a way it kind of is?”

Mikkel sank down on Emil's bed. The mattress was outside and drying off after the latest accident. Mikkel smiled but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

”If I had been a better fighter, like Lalli or Sigrun...”

”Emil, it wasn't your fault. It was the troll. We all know it. No one is blaming you.”

”I know”, Emil looked towards Sigrun's bed again. ”I'm just frustrated.”

Mikkel got up, moved to where Emil's feet were. If Emil hadn't seen them himself he would have been sure they had fallen off along with his legs somewhere between the fall and now.

”Can you feel this?”

”Still no.”

”Hmm...”

”I'm stuck like this, aren't I?”

”We can't know for sure.”

”I know that means yes, I'm not stupid.”

He could tell Mikkel was going to protest in an attempt to cheer him up and he glared. For once Mikkel backed off.

”Sigrun and I are going out to gather books, I'll move you back to your own bed when we return. I think you prefer that one.”

”Yeah...”

Mikkel started leaving. Emil looked towards him.

”I'm just a burden now, aren't I?”

”No one thinks of you like that.”

”But I am.”

”You're injured, it happens to the best. You don't need to feel bad about it.”

Emil opened his mouth, closed it again and looked away. Mikkel left the bedroom and Emil let out a sigh. He just wanted to be an asset and not a... a dead weight. He closed his eyes. It would have been better if he had died.

 


End file.
